


sleep well, starlight

by grandstander



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Domestic, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-19
Updated: 2018-04-19
Packaged: 2019-04-25 01:13:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14367708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grandstander/pseuds/grandstander
Summary: “Come to bed,” Garen answers after Taric comes to his door, his cheeks wet and his eyes red.





	sleep well, starlight

**Author's Note:**

> just a small thing from my rp blog that i thought was cute and wanted to post!

“Come to bed,” Garen answers after Taric comes to his door, his cheeks wet and his eyes red. He doesn’t ask why, or what could have reduced his childhood friend to such a state, but he worries nonetheless ( despite the calm in his voice and the collected nature of his features ). It is in his very nature to want to alleviate whatever pains those he loves, and so Garen steps back from the open door of his quarters to allow Taric to enter.

Garen is also equally sure that simply insisting Taric come to bed will not fully convince the man either, so he’s prepared when the rebuttal comes ( albeit softly spoken ). He listens with his back turned as his old friend says he could sleep elsewhere, he just needed the company, but Garen is already taking down two thick blankets down from the top of his closet. To this day he still remembered how Taric preferred to sleep, among many other things.

"Come lay down,” he says, his voice gentler this time.

When Taric finally does join him, the slight curve of a smile graces his lips ( perhaps in another life when his backbone hadn’t been exchanged for a steel rod and his skin for stone, he would have run his fingers through Taric’s hair and kissed his forehead ). Garen joins him on the other side, taking his book from the nightstand before he settles down with his shoulders against the headboard. He had been sleeping before Taric came to his door, but his own habit of worry would keep him awake until he was sure the Aspect was asleep. 

His hand raises and he hesitates for a moment, looking down at the man resting against the pillows, and old memories drift through his mind like clouds and smoke. His fingers come to rest between Taric’s shoulder blades, gently pressing him forward to rest his head against his side ( he does so as a means to comfort Taric, but also because his memories reminded him that he never thought he would have the opportunity to have his old lover against him again ). His touch lingers like his memories, too, stroking his hair once before he returns to holding his book. 

“Sleep well, Taric.”


End file.
